As technology advances, image capture devices become more capable. The continuous development of image capture devices is accompanied by the introduction of new features and workflows. Image capture devices can now be remotely controlled. Other display devices can present a user of an image capture device with output by displaying the captured image. Further, the other display devices can allow for monitoring and control of an image capture device.
Display devices (such as mobile devices, smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and the like) are being used to operate remote image capture devices (such as film, video, surveillance, photographic, still cameras and generally any device that can generate content in image form or whose output can be converted to image form). Remote operation of image capture devices is usually performed across communications networks. Examples of such communications networks include but are not limited to (i) wired networks such as Ethernet, DSL/ADSL, cable, dial-up, power-line communication (PLC), (ii) wireless networks such as Bluetooth, satellite, Wi-Fi, mobile telephony; and (iii) hybrid (wired and wireless) networks.
Typically, a user inputs a selection to change an image capture device parameter using a user interface of a remote display device, for example using radio buttons, drop down lists, sliders, scrollbars, spinners, scrubbing bars or dials. The selected image parameter is then transmitted to the image capture device via the communication network.
However, such communications networks are characterised by the introduction of delay. Such delay may be caused by protocol overhead, bandwidth limits, latency, availability and other issues. Image capture devices often contain mechanical components, bound to mechanical processes which further increase delay when a remote operation is requested.
Due to widespread familiarity with mobile devices, users expect immediate feedback after each selection of a parameter using a remote display device. The speed of mobile device processing is usually capable of providing immediate feedback. However, communications delays coupled with the image capture device's intrinsic mechanical delays often prevent the immediate provision of feedback. Such delay can cause the user to be confused about whether the selected parameter has been applied to the image they are viewing or whether further parameter adjustments are required.
A need exists to address problems in remotely adjusting a control parameter of an image capture device.